All I Want For Christmas Is You
by cherryblossom hime
Summary: It's Christmas in Soul Soceity. Find out how Hitsugaya and Hinamori spend their day after not seeing each other much! They believe they won't get another chance to say what they have wanted to say for so long. HitsuHina FLUFF


Oh Boy, I finally got a start on the Christmas fic for HitsuHina.

There needs to be more HitsuHina fics out here so please join the HHFM.

Um… well there isn't much to say other than I wish you all a Merry Christmas.

You guys have been so awesome to review for me like you have.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach, and I don't think that I ever will.

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Hitsugaya had a cold glare on his face, colder than usual, and his reiatsu basically told everyone to STAY AWAY, and most people did unless they wanted to be frozen into and ice cube.

Why was Toushiro in such a bad mood?

It was Christmas. Every year it was the same. He was stuck doing paperwork, Matsumoto's paperwork to be exact while she went out partying all day. Not only that, but Momo always dragged him out of his office to go do something and keeps him from his paperwork.

He didn't think that this year was going to be any different.

He lazily scribbled his signature on the documents, still with his cold scowl evident on his face. Thoughts of Hinamori invaded his mind. He groaned.

This was something that he did not need to deal with at the moment. He didn't want to deal with it.

Sure, it was Christmas, and in ways, Hinamori and he had the best times around this time….. but it was getting harder and harder every year. Not to long ago, Hitsugaya gave in to denying that he liked… no loved Hinamori.

This year it was going to take everything that he had to keep from kissing her.

He tried to continue doing his work when the thing that he had been dreading came along.

Hinamori.

"Shiro-Chan! Merry Christmas!" The chestnut-eyed girl said happily and she ran into his office and gave him a hug. She then looked over her shoulder to look at the paperwork that he was doing. Her face was a mere few inches apart from his. It made him blush.

Here it comes. She was going to tell him that he shouldn't be doing paperwork.

"Shiro-Chan! You need to stop doing your paperwork! We should go and do something fun today. Its Christmas after all."

And he was right. She was bound to drag him off somewhere.

"Come on Shiro-Chan! Lets go out to eat or something!" Momo asked her child her childhood friend, tugging on his sleeve.

"Momo, I can't. I have to finish my paperwork." Toushiro told her back. For some reason he wished that he hadn't of said that, but instead, she just stared into his eyes with her large attractive eyes, and she had a puppy expression on her face.

"Please Shiro-chan! I really want you to spend Christmas with me." Momo begged. Toushiro sighed. There was no way that he could say no to that face.

"Fine Momo. Just let me finish this stack that I am almost done with and then we will go okay?" he compromised. She nodded.

"I'll help you out them Shiro-Chan." Okay, she had used that enough. He wasn't going to let it slip any longer.

"MOMO! ITS HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!" He shot back with a playful.

"Hai Hai Shiro-Chan. Gomen." She replied with a giggle. Toushiro sighed. It was worth I try every time.

He handed her a pen and some papers.

"Just do that if you will." He said before tuning back to his work. Momo just nodded and found a chair and pulled it up beside him. As she sat next to him doing some paperwork, he couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eye and blush.

She caught him staring at her.

"Is something the matter Shiro-Chan?" She asked in that cute voice of hers.

Toushiro blushed and shook his head.

"N-no. There's not. I was just making sure that you were doing your paperwork right…. That's all." Toushiro lied.

Momo gave him a look that kind of said 'I know your lying' but instead, she gave Toushiro a nice warm smile.

"Okay. Well I hope that I am." She replied sweetly.

Toushiro sighed silently. That was a close one. He almost was caught, or he might've been, but Momo was ignoring it.

It was a little while before the two finished the stack. Thank goodness the day was still young. Hinamori hadn't given her present to Hitsugaya yet.

The two got up and Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. So they did finish that stack, but now what? He still had one whole stack to go, and now he wasn't going to be able to finish it sicne Hinamori was going to drag him somewhere.

"Ne, Shiro-Chan, where do you want to go eat? We missed lunch time doing your paperwork!" Momo complained seductively and playfully. This made him blush.

Some of the worst and best things had happened in the years.

First, he grew, so he was well taller than Momo and didn't look so much like a kid.

Second, He got more respect from everyone else…. Except Momo who still called him that pet name of hers.

Third, he had finally been able to complete his Bankai

But the Fourth? His feelings for Momo only grew triple fold, and he swore that someday it was going to take over him and he was going to end up telling her or doing something he didn't want to do to her. He didn't know if he liked her back the way he liked her.

Momo stared at her friend who seemed in deep thought for a second.

She couldn't help but keep noticing how tall he had gotten, or that fact that he was even more handsome than he was when he was younger…… and now, she is even more in love with the ice prince She was so jealous of his height though! She could remember when she had to look down at him, and now she only went up to his chest!

After the few minutes of un-called for staring, the two just smiled.

"So where do you want to go and eat?" She asked the white haired taicho. He looked at her in the eye for a moment as if she was asking him to kill her.

She stared back at him. She wondered why he looked like it was the most shocking question she had ever asked. Is it really different for her to ask him what he wants this year rather than them doing everything that she wanted?

Words finally started to form out of Toushiro's mouth.

"Why don't we go get some sushi or ramen or something like that?" Toushiro asked. He was glad that his brain finally came up with something.

"Okay… I know a couple of places around Rugonkai." Momo said happily. She grabbed his hand and then ran out of the office with him following behind.

Momo blushed at her own bold actions, and Toushiro blushed just from the fact that she was holding his hands.

After a while, the two finally found a restaurant that they liked that served both sushi and Ramen… along with watermelons.

Toushiro got sushi and a watermelon that he shared with Momo.

Momo got a bowl of ramen and a shared the watermelon with Toushiro.

They stayed in the restaurant for a while, just chatting about things. They hadn't talked much lately since Momo became busier….. doing special missions. He rarely saw her as of late.

It was dark when by the time that they left the restaurant and cold outside. The two could see their breath in the air, as hot coming out of their mouths.

Toushiro could see Momo shiver and reiastu go a little wild as she tried to stay warm. Sighing he took he haori off and gave it to her. She looked at him bewildered as she received the captain's haori accompanied with a blush. He blushed himself.

"H-here, you need it more than me. The cold doesn't bother me." He said nervously. She gratefully took it and put it on, feeling instantly warmer from both blushing and the garment. Toushiro was able to look upon her face which was like an angel with the street lights that illuminated her.

As the two walked, they walked in silence, bringing up a conversation here and there about her missions or how Toushiro was doing…. Most of it was in a way awkward.

They stopped for a moment when Toushiro suddenly got concerned.

"You were fighting menos?! Since when did they allow that as a mission? That's really-"

"Hitsugaya-kun, you don't really need to worry. I am a vice captain after all." Hinamori pouted. He sighed. She was just never going to get it. He couldn't let her get hurt, he wasn't going to let her get hurt, and already letting her go on such missions troubled him.

But there was one thing holding him back. She wasn't his. He wasn't hers. She was just a childhood friend.

He sighed. "I really don't like it." He mumbled. She didn't hear him however. After a minutes more of just silence, the two began to start walking again.

As they did, it began to snow. The light flakes of snow fell gracefully landing on the softly.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Look! It's snowing! Its so beautiful!" Hinamori exclaimed. She began to laugh as she twirled in delight of the snow. Snow was something that came rare to Soul Society unless a certain someone was extremely angry or made it snow.

Toushiro just looked at the angel before him following her as she twirled on ahead, in a fit of pure joy.

He smiled himself, but still contained some sorrow. He was worried about Momo, she was drifting away in some means. He didn't want that to happen, and it hurt even more since he was in love with her.

As Momo twirled, she could hear herself laugh, and could see Toushiro follow behind her with a smile on his face, something that she rarely got to see, and something that even more rarely got to see since she was so busy with special missions all the time.

Even though he smiled for her, there was once thing that she caught out of the corner of her eye.

That smile, it was sad in a way.

She stopped. Of course she didn't know exactly where she stopped. She stopped underneath a mistletoe.

She looked at Toushiro and he just smiled at him.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, could you please come here?" she asked sweetly. Hitsugaya did as she asked, and like her, didn't notice that there was a mistletoe above them.

"What is it Momo?" He asked softly.

Hinamori was silent for a moment just searching his eye. What was he thinking? What was he feeling? She couldn't read his expression at all.

She blushed as she looked into his eyes. They were the same attracting eyes as ever, never changing.

Perhaps this would be the last time she would ever get to tell him, so why deny it? Why postpone it? Did it matter if he didn't think of her that way? Well the answer is yes, but at least it wouldn't be so bad since she didn't see him much, it was hurting her to be away so long. She didn't want to lose the chance. He was coming to the point where he could get a love interest, and get married nevertheless.

Too bad that she was beaten to it.

"Momo, look, It's been a while since I've seen you last, and it seems that I see you less and less, and I-I.." He paused to look at her. He could tell that he had her full attention.

"I really miss you….and I don't want to miss the chance to say this either." He suddenly began to lean closer to her, making the girl blush. He gently grabbed a hold of her hand, and he was surprised when she clenched in hers softly instead of rejecting it.

He was so close to her lips, and he was about to kiss her when he mumbled something.

" I love you, and all I want for Christmas, is to be with you." Before he sealed her mouth with a kiss full of love, passion and lust.

Momo's eyes widened with shock when the soft lips of the ice prince touched hers, making her insides melt to nothing. The kiss was more than she had ever anticipated.

She began to kiss back with all her passion. She was ecstatic beyond words.

Toushiro was surprised when she began to kiss back, and he clasped her hand a little tighter, as she did the same.

The two finally parted for air and looked each other in they eyes. Momo smiled for her ice prince.

"Toushiro, for Christmas, I want to stay with you forever. I love you too." She replied softly. She then looked up because she didn't feel the snow hitting her, and found a mistletoe. She smiled softly as her free hand pointed up to the mistletoe. Toushiro looked where Momo was pointing, and he smiled.

"I don't need a mistletoe to kiss you or tell you that I love you." He said a little mischeviously before capturing her parted lips in a lustful kiss and entering her mouth with his tongue.

Yay! Done with the Christmas fic! I hope that you enjoyed it! I rather liked how it turned out!

Merry Christmas to you all!

Cherryblossom hime


End file.
